ultimate_marvel_vs_dc_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
About Spider-Man Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Spider-Man's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself *Spider-Man 1: Miles Morales? *Spider-Man 2: No, Peter. I am you. *Spider-Man 1: I am afraid this is the work of Mysterio. - *Spider-Man 1: I know it's you,Octavius. *Spider-Man 2: No, Peter. I am you. *Spider-Man 1: Which one of us is responsible for this nonsense? - *Spider-Man 1: Are you an illusion from Mysterio? *Spider-Man 2: No, Peter. I am you. *Spider-Man 1: There is only one way to find out? - *Spider-Man 1: Which universe did you come from? *Spider-Man 2: In my world,Uncle Ben is still alive. *Spider-Man 1: Wow. Poor Gwen. Vs Captain America *Spider-Man: When am I gonna become an Avenger? *Captain America: I need to you to do what you can do. *Spider-Man: Can't this be fun and educational? - *Spider-Man: Well this is gonna hurt. *Captain America: I'll go easy on you. *Spider-Man: I didn't say it's gonna hurt me. - *Captain America: Okay, this is training day. *Spider-Man: Don't hold back. I can take it. *Captain America: Show me. - *Captain America: Stark told me you skipped practice. *Spider-Man: Seriously? Stark told you that?! *Captain America: I need you to take this seriously. Vs Iron Man *Spider-Man: When am I gonna become an Avenger? *Iron Man: I think you need more training Peter. *Spider-Man: Can't this be fun and educational? - *Spider-Man: Nightwing told me that you remind him Batman. *Iron Man: Batman told me you remind him of Nightwing. *Spider-Man: I can agree with that. - *Iron Man: Let's start with a warm-up. *Spider-Man: OK then,Mister Stark. *Iron Man: I just hope your spider sense is tingling. - *Iron Man: What if somebody died in the boat? *Spider-Man: Mr. Stark, I'm trying to be like you. *Iron Man: Well I want you to be better. Vs Wolverine *Spider-Man: Remember when we swap bodies? *Wolverine: We're not talking about this. *Spider-Man: You didn't do something with MJ did you? - *Spider-Man: Let's form the best duos. *Wolverine: Don't push it Webhead. *Spider-Man: You probably say no, huh? - *Wolverine: A kid is planning to take me on? *Spider-Man: My power comes great responsibilities, Logan. *Wolverine: I am the best on what I do. - *Wolverine: Aren't you dead? *Spider-Man: Call me the ghost of spider past *Wolverine: That's at first. Vs Thor *Spider-Man: This whole Dad thing's bugging me out. *Thor: It requires maturity and wisdom. *Spider-Man: Can I get a pill for that? - *Spider-Man: How come you can lift your hammer and I can't? *Thor: It's not about strength, only worthy. *Spider-Man: That's totally freaking cool. - *Thor: So you're man of spider? *Spider-Man: You can called it that. *Thor: I must test your skill. - *Thor: A war comes which threatens this realms. *Spider-Man: But I'm not sure I'm cracked up for this. *Thor: You require training to defend it. Vs Hulk *Spider-Man: Why Mr. Stark sent me here? *Hulk: Hulk will squash puny bug man. *Spider-Man: Spiders are not bugs, Hulk. - *Spider-Man: After I win, you wanna get pizza? *Hulk: Hulk is hungry! *Spider-Man: I'll take that as a yes. - *Hulk: Why Spider-Man shoot webs at Hulk? *Spider-Man: Cause you cause too much reckish. *Hulk: Hulk can't help it. - *Hulk: Where is Venom? *Spider-Man: At Town Square. *Hulk: Bring him to Hulk! Vs Black Widow *Spider-Man: The Avengers, featuring Spider-Man. *Black Widow: Getting ahead of yourself, Parker. *Spider-Man: Gotta have dreams, don't I? - *Spider-Man: So Cap really wants me here? *Black Widow: As long as I sign off that you're ready. *Spider-Man: Guess that means I gotta work. - *Black Widow: Cracks me up, you turned Gwen down. *Spider-Man: Wait, you're in the A-Force? *Black Widow: Maybe this well convince you. - *Black Widow: You've got powers, but can you fight? *Spider-Man: I can do things you won't believe. *Black Widow: Notice that was the question. Costumes * Classic (default) * Symbiote